


Total Drama: Hottie Haven

by orphan_account



Series: Total Drama: Hottie Haven [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Islands, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Topher Seacrest is the new host of Total Drama: Hottie Haven. 16 gorgeous contestants are assembled to challenge each other and themselves to determine who is the hottest and who deserves to walk off the runway with $500,000.]In this episode, 16 supermodels are introduced onto the island.





	Total Drama: Hottie Haven

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:**
> 
> Host:  
Topher
> 
> Sweethearts:  
Alejandro  
Brady  
Brody (Bro)  
Devin  
Lightning  
Trent  
Ryan  
Justin
> 
> Honeys:  
Anna Maria  
Courtney  
Dakota  
Emma  
Jen  
Leshawna  
Lindsay  
Taylor

Topher: Yo! We're coming at you live from a little island that I like to call Camp Mclean. I'm your host, Topher Seacrest. Dropping a whole new season of the craziest, most beloved reality show on television, right now!  
  
**[The camera pans out and into the sky, revealing an island smaller than the original camp Wawanakwa but with trees tinted with orange and yellow.]**  
  
Topher: Here's the deal, 16 campers have been forced- ...asked to spend a couple of weeks right here at this cozy little fall camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and face the judgement of their fellow sweethearts. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team member's walk off the stage of shame. Take a ride on the grisly boat and leave this hot new Total Drama island for good.  
  
**[The camera then whips over to show a jacked up boat with a winking grisly bear behind the wheel.]**  
  
**[Behind the boat is a crowd of people.]**  
  
Topher: Speaking of hot, it's time to meet all of our contestants! Anna Maria, how's it going, girl?  
  
**[The boat drops off Anna Maria first, already coating her hair in hair spray. As she walks past Topher, it's practically bouncing.]**  
  
Anna Maria: No time, white boy! That ugly bear snatched my mirror, where's the bathroom at?  
  
Topher: It's Alejandro, ladies and gents.  
  
Alejandro: Topher, is it? Thank you for having me.  
  
Topher: No problem, dude.  
  
Brady: Yo.  
  
Topher: Ah, Brady! You're the new contestant. Welcome to the show.  
  
Brady: Can't wait!  
  
Topher: Not to be confused with Brady, it's Brody! Oh, and good ol' Geoff.  
  
**[Brody and Geoff walk off the boat together hollering, arms on each other's shoulders.]**  
  
Brody: Woo! Hey host, you guys can call me Bro, 'cool?  
  
Topher: Can do, Bro. Down comes another original contestant, Courtney!  
  
**[Topher looks surprised as Courtney doesn't speak to him, but stays close behind Geoff.]  
**   
Topher: Dakota! How are you holding up, hun?  
  
Dakota: I'm totally fabulous, and my hair won't grow any longer but I think I'm rocking the pixie cut.  
  
Topher: I think it suits you! Devin.  
  
Devin: 'Sup?  
  
Topher: Emma. ...I said Emma!  
  
**[Emma is forcefully pushed off of the boat by the bear.]**  
  
Emma: Give me back my cell phone!  
  
Topher: Welcome to Camp Mclean, Emma!  
  
Emma: You'll so pay for this, kid.  
  
Topher: Er, right. Oh, Jen!  
  
Jen: Good morning, Toph! Cute top.  
  
Topher: Thank you! Up next is Justin! I bet the fans were begging to see him step off that boat. And yet another original contestant, Leshawna.  
  
Leshawna: I better win this time! Nobody could beat these fine looks.  
  
Topher: You said it, honey!  
  
Courtney: Gosh, I don't think I can stand being on another island, Geoff.  
  
Geoff: What's the big deal, Court? It reminds me of good times.  
  
Courtney: Ugh, gives me more bad times.  
  
Leshawna: You said it, girl. But you gotta admit, there were some real good moments back there.  
  
Geoff: Both cherished and bittersweet memories!  
  
Courtney: I guess so.  
  
Lightning: Sha-zinga!  
  
Topher: Watch out for Lightning.  
  
Lightning: And sha-bam! White Lightning's here to win again!  
  
Topher: Incoming, the beautiful Lindsay.  
  
Lindsay: Ohhh, hiii Chris!  
  
Topher: Haha! Thanks, Lindsay, but Chris Mclean is sadly not the host of this season. That'll be me, Topher!  
  
Lindsay: Did you shave? Not to be mean but I preferred the beard.  
  
Topher: Moving on. Ryan, Taylor, and last but not least, Trent!  
  
Trent: What's up, Toph?  
  
**[Trent looks emotionally and physically unstable, but he manages to give Topher a weak fist bump which makes both of them wince from how awkward it was.] **  
  
Topher: That seems to be all of our handsome sweethearts and honeys!  
  
Leshawna: What in the world happened to you?  
  
Trent: What do you mean?  
  
Geoff: You look bummed out, man.  
  
Bro: Yeah, your face is literally melting off.  
  
Courtney: Heh! Not the best face to make when the whole point of this season is just to stay pretty.  
  
Anna Maria: Uh, hello? Everyone's here, now where is the nearest bathroom? I need a mirror.  
  
Topher: Take a right when you see a bird's nest on a red tree. Alright, let's follow her but take a left at the tree.  
  
**[Contestants are seen sitting alongside a stage which is outside, Topher standing on top of it facing the contestants (use Project Runway as an example). Next to Topher is a little table with white cloth draped over it. On top of the table are petite perfume bottles.]**  
  
Topher: I think we all know the drill. The person who manages to stay on Hottie Haven the longest without getting voted off will win not $100,000, but $500,000!  
  
**[Topher sprays himself with perfume. He accidentally shoots some of it in his mouth as a loud, piercing scream is heard behind the contestants, making them cover their ears. After the scream stops, everyone glances warily at each other and then at Topher, who is still coughing and spitting out perfume. He takes his time to settle himself before standing up straight again. ]**  
  
Topher: For- _cough-_ for our first and immediate challenge, dashing to the dorms.  
  
Devin: Where exactly are they?  
  
Topher: Just go straight behind you.  
  
**[Instantly, everyone except Topher jumps up from their chairs and ducks beneath the trees. After everyone has gone, Topher bends down to fully catch his breath and lick his shirt to free himself from the bitter taste of perfume.]**  
  
**[PART 2 SOON]**


End file.
